Adam And Edge
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: One shot about what Adam'll do to keep Jay safe. Warning: Slash, Dark


**Story Title:**Adam and Edge

**Story Type:**Slash, Dark  
**Characters:**Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Chris Irvine

**Pairings:**E & C

**Rating:**NC-17

**Disclaimer:**Not mine...they belong to themselves and Vince. Unfortunately for me *sad face*

**Warnings:**Language,Slash, Dark

**A/N:**Alright, first let me just say that my E & C muses volunteered the idea for this fic, it was all their idea, and, to be perfectly honest, it's a little creepy how happy they are with it. I mean, with all that blonde hair and big blue eyes, you don't expect them to pull shit like this. And then they dragged poor Jerky into it, too. I don't have a Jericho muse, so if he sounds a little weak, it's 'cause I never write him as anything more than a quick scene, here and there. He's much more in the focus in this one, so I hope I pegged him good. I don't know where this came from; usually my E & C muses want either fluff or smut, sometimes the two of them together. *sighs* As long as they're happy it means they're not yelling at me. Also, I'm hoping once I'm done with this, I can start on my Cena/Evan fic. Would it be too much, muses, to finish one story before getting dragged into another one? *throws hands up in disgust when said muses just stare and snicker*

**A/N2**:In case anyone was curious: this is a standalone; it's not set in my 'Family' series. And this one is pretty short. Hope everyone enjoys.

Edge stood over the older man, grinning darkly as woke up. He continued to watch him for a minute before retreating into the dark corner.

Chris stirred, groggily trying to remember what happened. His head… Fuck, his head was killing him. Chris went to put a hand to his head to see if he had bumped it; when he was pulled up short. He jerked his arms and legs wildly, panicking when he realized he couldn't get up.

He whipped his head toward the chuckling he heard from the corner, wincing at the pain the movement caused. Chris's eyes widened when Adam stepped out of the shadows. And then he relaxed, convinced this was one of Adam's jokes.

"Adam, man, what's with the handcuffs?" Chris asks, trying to make it sound as if he was only mildly curious. "I think you know." There's something different about Adam's voice, something Chris can't really place. It sounds deeper, almost sinister. Chris shoves that thought out of his head, but it lingers and it makes Chris uneasy; and he feels the first shiver of fear work its way through his body.

An insane smiled stretched Adams lips, his tongue darting out to lick them. "Look, I don't know what I did to you, but –" "Not me," Adam calmly interrupts him. "It's what you did to Jay." "Jay." Chris repeats a little dumbly, shocked past his usual intelligence.

"Adam, look," Chris tried to tell him, finally realizing what had Adam so riled up. "It was an accident, I swear. The chair slipped, and I didn't –" Chris swallowed at the hiss of rage that left Adam's throat. "Slipped?" Adam spit out, his rage making his face flush, his voice getting even deeper. "Did the chair slip the second time you hit him? How about the third? Or the fourth?"

"Alright, so maybe I got a little over zealous, Adam, but –" "He has a concussion and his shoulder is wrecked. They don't even know if he'll be able to wrestle again." Adam growled and Chris stared at him, his mouth hanging open. Gone was the man Chris had known for over ten years and now it was like a completely different person was standing in front of him.

"Sorry, Chris. Adam's not here right now. Only Edge is, and by morning you'll understand why Adam only lets me out when his love is threatened."

Chris closed his eyes, his breathing harsh, trying to figure out how to calm Adam down. His eyes flew open when he heard the flick of a knife opening. When he saw the look on Adam's face as he came toward him and he finally started to realize what was happening.

For hours, the only sounds that could be heard were terrified screaming. In the room next to where Edge had Chris, someone laid in bed, looking at the ceiling for almost an hour, listening to the screams. Finally, Jay closed his eyes and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
